Smart semiconductor switches are increasingly used to replace electro-mechanical relays in automotive applications and a broad variety of other applications, such as driving motors in automatic doors. In some instances, a smart power semiconductor may be implemented with vertical power transistor, such as a vertical power DMOS. The vertical power DMOS may be integrated with a control circuit into separate wells within the same silicon.